Representative examples of notification by push communication from an application server to a mobile terminal are the reception mail and the upgrade of the version of a program. However, notification of various types is executed based on the purposes of applications in some cases.
For example, if a notification is transmitted to a plurality of arbitrary destinations set in the notification by a broadcasting scheme using a Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE, Bluetooth is a registered trademark) beacon, the broadcasting scheme has an advantage in that power to be consumed is suppressed, compared with a case where notifications are separately transmitted by a cellular scheme or a wireless area network (LAN) scheme.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 9-84086, 2000-4484, 2003-23670, and 2009-225430.